deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LuckyEmile/Bubbles and Blocks
Hi, I'm LuckyEmile. I'm not very active here, I should probably be more active. As such, I think a nice way to show I still care about this wiki would be something that I've come to learn recently. So basically the Super Mario franchise is really cool and I've been researching it a lot of my matchups here, it's probably one of the reasons I'd contribute here as much since it still counts as going towards this wiki, but I have nothing to show for it. So, erm... I'll just show a thing. Bubbles So bubbles, yeah. Bubbles made their proper debut in New Super Mario Bros Wii, however, similar cases have appeared beforehand. Since it's a multiplayer 2D Mario title, it's gotta find a way to account for deaths. How do players respawn in multiplayer, as kicking everyone off onto the world map again for one player's mistake isn't very fair. Well... it was decided that the player would ride back in on a bubble, where they would float around until it's popped. What's more, they took it a step further and let Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad summon a bubble at will, perhaps to get out of tricky situations or to get to other players quickly, as the bubble would home in on your friends. So, that's cool. Flight and Bubble Manipulation for the four of them. Well, Bubble Manip isn't a thing, so... let's do with Water Manipulation. Surprisingly, other than a small shot from Hotel Mario, base Mario has never shown flight (unless I'm forgetting something) in the games, so... this bubble would be notable for its airborne ability. They can also go through walls and such, so... perhaps we can throw Intangibility in there, I suppose. It also avoids enemy attack, so it's not too much of a stretch to conclude this This ability would return for the multiplayer modes of NSMB2 and NSMBU, however, it was Super Mario 3D World that took it a step further and allowed the player to pop the bubble at will, meaning they haven't essentially sealed themselves, making the power way more useful for them. Princess Peach and Rosalina also demonstrate usage of this power, making them fellow users. We would later find that Super Mario Run uses them as a way to backtrack, what with Mario always running to the right, and also an extra life system. Like in Super Mario 3D World, the player can enter and pop the bubble whenever they please, using its abilities to their utmost potential. As Yoshi (including not only the well-known dino friend but also red, blue, yellow and purple variations), Toad, Toadette and Daisy are playable characters in this game, that would mean they too are able to use this ability. But here's the kicker. A platformer based minigame in Mario Party 9 known as Skyjinks allows the players to come back for all pitfalls in a bubble. As as you'd expect from a Mario Party game, there is a fair sized foster. This would extend the users out to Wario, Waluigi, Birdo, Koopa (Troopa), Shy Guy and Kamek. New Super Luigi U also introduces Nabbit as a playable character, who returns in New Super Mario Bros U Deluxe, where he is shown to be capable of using the bubble ability like anyone else. Toadette can also use it in case there was any doubt about the validity of the mobile game. Talking of Toadette, Archivist Toadette has been shown to be capable of using this technique now that the Switch version has introduced multiplayer. Logically this applies to Captain Toad and Purple Captain Toad as well. Well, that should everyone! The list of users is: *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Toad *Yoshi *Yoshis as a species *Princess Daisy *Toadette *Wario *Waluigi *Birdo *Koopa *Shy Guy *Kamek *Nabbit *Archivist Toadette *Captain Toad *Purple Captain Toad But... wait... Captain Toad claimed in Super Mario Galaxy 2 that he was dubbed captain only because he found his headlamp. This wouldn't make him another extraordinary beyond the realms of a Toad. What's more, Purple Captain Toad seems pretty random, and Yellow/Blue Toad seem to be average Toads. So... should all Toads be capable of using it? Plus, the colour variations of Yoshi should imply Yoshis as a species should be capable of using it, as noted above, so do the Yoshis from the Yoshi's Island series now gain this ability? And hey, Koopa and Shy Guy aren't characters, they just represent their species. Could it be...? No... Can all Mario characters use this power!? Well... we don't know, but it does seem pretty heavily implied... So, to add to the list *Likely Toads as a species *Likely Koopas as a species *Likely Shy Guys as a species *Possibly else from Mario not on this list! Now that's impressive! Can we go further? Well, that's just the basic Bubble Ability, but Luigi has demonstrated a similar but more potent ability as a baby, sealing this like Coins and Power-Ups alongside himself. Whilst this seems similar to Blue Baby Yoshi's power from NSMBU, we can also think back to Bowser sealing Peach in a bubble and having command over where the bubble goes. Considering Baby Luigi demonstrated both examples at once, this could mean Bowser himself has more hints at being able to use it than just "well, average joes can do it, so why not him?". Whilst he is seen in a bubble in Super Mario Party, alongside other cast members, when called to join the player's group, this doesn't seem to be something he can do at will, and so it's a bit too vague to use this as definitive proof, but... I'll bring it up anyway. Anyhow, Luigi should be capable of Sealing with it, and this could possibly be the case with others like his brother Mario and such. So... that's cool! Bubble grants: Flight, Water Manipulation and likely Intangibility to the users and Luigi adds Sealing to this. Maybe a "possibly Sealing" for others. Bowser would have Sealing and Water Manipulation, and the other powers would be "possibly" due to implications he and just about everyone have this ability. After thoughts Considering this again, I'm not sure if everyone should be capable of using this. Whilst Toads,Yoshis, Koopas and Shy Guys may be able to use this, this isn't exactly proof of everyone being capable to do so, as it is an ability, not a power-up/item/etc, As such, this isn't as believable a case, and so I'll make a list of likely users: I also am feeling more lenient to Super Mario Party this time, and also Super Mario World, so... Here is a list of Bubble Manipulation users in Mario: *'Mario:' Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility, possibly Sealing. *'Luigi:' Flight, Water Manipulation, Sealing, likely Intangibility. *'Princess Peach:' Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility. *'Princess Daisy: '''Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility. *'Rosalina:' Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility. *'Toad:' Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility. **'Blue Toad:' Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility. **'Yellow Toad:' Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility. **'Toadette:' Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility. ***'Archivist Toadette:' Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility. **'Captain Toad:' Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility. ***'Purple Captain Toad:' Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility. *'Yoshi:' Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility. **'Yoshis as a species:' Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility, Sealing and Transmutation (scaling off Baby Blue Yoshi). **'Blue Baby Yoshi:' Water Manipulation, Sealing, Transmutation. *'Nabbit: Flight, Water Manipulation, likely Intangibility. *'''Bowser: Sealing, Water Manipulation, possibly Flight and Intangibility. (Flight can be seen when summoned) *'Wario:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when recovering in Skyjinx and when summoned) *'Waluigi:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when recovering in Skyjinx and when summoned) *'Birdo:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when recovering in Skyjinx) *'Koopa:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when recovering in Skyjinx and when summoned) *'Shy Guy:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when recovering in Skyjinx and when summoned) *'Kamek:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when recovering in Skyjinx) *'Goomba:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when summoned) *'Monty Mole:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when summoned) *'Bowser Junior:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when summoned) *'Hammer Bro:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when summoned) *'Donkey Kong:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when summoned) *'Diddy Kong:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when summoned) *'Dry Bones:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when summoned) *''Pom Pom'': Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. (when summoned) *'Galoombas:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. *'Bob-Ombs:' Flight, likely Water Manipulation and Intangibility. *'Boom Boom:' Possibly Flight, Water Manipulation and Intangibility (scaling from Pom Pom) *'Toadsworth and other Toads:' Possibly Flight, Water Manipulation and Intangibility (scaling from above Toads). It's unknown if it really is more wide spread or not, but it kind of is implied. All the same, very interesting. I'll probably make a clear version in the future, but for now that's all from me. Blocks Specifically Save Blocks. Perhaps from the above, you can see where this is going... However, I gotta do some stuff, so... this'll be updated later. Hope you enjoyed the bubbles though. Category:Blog posts